One-Shot satire
Plot Outline * The introduction can be just like we discussed with Neo New Domino City being the most technologically advanced city in the world, most famous for its advances in dueling. A fire breaks out during a minor duel. And Yakuin, the officer, attempts to convince the mayor that the new dueling technology is causing major damage to the city and endangering lives. * However, instead of the officer being dismissed, Yakuin is actually fired by the mayor for his insistence on getting rid of the dueling technology. * Later, that night, Yakuin goes out drinking to cope with the fact that his concerns for public safety were ignored and for the loss of his job. * As the former officer drinks to ease his sorrows, a couple tables away, Yufuku is playing a high stakes game (not Duel Monsters, maybe something like Poker, Goldfish, etc). It seems that Yufuku has pretty much lost and one of the other players, who is a professional gambler, is guaranteed to win. However, Yufuku states his belief in the cards and pulls off an absurd victory, giving him all the winnings. The professional gambler threatens Yufuku, thinking he cheated, and tries to kill him. However, due to Yufuku’s plot armor, the attack backfires, and the gambler is killed instead. * Later, the bar is about to close. The only customers left are Yufuku and Yakuin. Yufuku has been celebrating his victory with a drink. Yakuin, on the other hand, has already passed out from his drinking. The bartender tells Yufuku to take Yakuin home. Yufuku curses his “bad” luck. * As Yufuku carries Yakuin to his (Yakuin’s) home, the officer mutters in his sleep about the dangers of Duel Monsters and that he has to put a stop to it. As he listens, Yufuku looks serious and concerned. * The next day, after waking up to an intense hangover, Yakuin plots to put an end to the Duel Monsters technology. * His plan is to break into the building housing the generator responsible for powering all Duel Monsters technology. Then, using the power of the generator itself, he will use virus or bomb cards to destroy the machine. I'm thinking of having Yakuin actually carry out his plan as he explains. * However, when he makes it to the generator room, he finds Yufuku waiting for him. Yakuin demands to know how Yufuku was able to figure out his plan. Yufuku simply states a lot of stuff happened. A reference to off screen development/plot holes. * Both characters talk about their ideologies about dueling. Yakuin eventually has enough and tries to carry out his plan. * Yufuku stops him saying they must Duel to decide the fate of Duel Monsters. * Not having any of this, Yakuin simply tries to force his way through. However, a bolt of divine retribution strikes the ground in front of him. No matter how many times he tries to get past it, he can't, until the bolt strikes his duel disk, turning it on. * With no choice, Yakuin accepts the Duel and Yufuku activates his Duel Disk. * As they Duel, we can have Yufuku’s cheerleading squad show up out of nowhere. Yakuin will lampshade it of course. The squad will have no real importance to the plot, so it doesn't matter if we include them or not. If we do, they could be a reference to how such characters contribute little to the story. * Eventually, Yufuku is in a pinch with no way out. He has no cards in his hand, on the field, in the Graveyard and in the Banished Pile that can help him. But due to his belief in the cards, that magical android makes its appearance, and they become one a la ZEXAL transformation. With this, the new Yufuku performs a ridiculous miracle that wins him the Duel. * Yakuin refuses to accept the result and still tries to destroy the generator. He is then hit with a magical force that instantly “redeems” him. It could be a different bolt of divine retribution or, I was also thinking of Yufuku performing some sort of Mind Crush on him. * In the end, now that he is “redeemed”, Yakuin gets his job back and everyone celebrates with a battle royale right then and there. If we want to go with some black comedy, we can have the building everyone is in collapse due to collateral damage from their Dueling, or we can have the generator overload due to all the Dueling and cause a Zero Reverse like disaster. Character Designs '''Yufuku Muchakucha (Normal)''' Clothing * Typical fancy casino clothes (similar to a card dealer) ** Black Dress Vest ** White Dress Shirt ** Black Bowtie ** Black Dress Pants ** Black Dress Shoes Hair * Combed-back style * Hair color is split in 4 stripes, alternating between red and black, to reflect the color of the poker suits. Eye Color * Black '''Yufuku Muchakucha (Fused with Magical Android a la ZEXAL form)''' Clothing * Wears chrome Gundam-like, full body armor. Hair * Impossibly spiky, anime-like hair style. * Hair glows and changes colors continuously Eye Color * Rainbow '''Yakuin Ushio''' Clothing * Typical police uniform. I think the same uniform that Ushio in the 5D's anime will work. Hair * Close Shave * Black color Eye Color * Black '''Mayor''' Clothing * Business suit with a big mayor badge. Hair * Bald * Has white facial hair: thick mustache and beard Eye Color * Brown Deck Design Yufuku Yufuku uses a gamble deck consisting of the "Pokard" monsters. The effects of each "Pokard" monster can only be activated when you gather specific "Pokard" monsters on your field, reflecting the Poker hands. Considering their Special Summoning effects are random, this is a deck that essentially revolves on luck to make any move. However, since Yufuku doesn't exactly lack luck, he ends up always getting the right monsters at the right timing, enraging Ushio. Furthermore, Yufuku's backrow consists of weak and situational Spell and Trap Cards, mirroring similar cards often used by other protagonists in their series. Ushio Ushio's deck is a strategic deck that mixes three different series/archetypes: * The "Spectron" monsters, who are widely considered lame because while they could be useful, their drawbacks make them very hard to use. * Psychic-related effects, which consist of banishing and bringing monsters back. These effects were initially designed to work with banish-Psychics, but Ushio uses them to counter the drawback of his monsters. * "Scripture" cards, which use a Trap-based strategy. These cards grant Ushio's deck speed to search for other Trap Cards, allowing him to quickly get the cards he need to support his "Spectron" monsters. Ushio carefully built this deck because he saw the potential of the "Spectron" monsters who everyone deemed weak. He realized that he could combine the support effects of the banish-Psychic monsters with them to make the most out of their potential. After many tests, he noticed that while his idea was perfect, his deck lacked the speed, with him often bricking because he drew only "Spectron" monsters and no support cards or vice-versa. So, he added the "Scripture" engine and tested his deck several times until he achieved the speed he needed to make his ideal combo work. Featured Duel: Yufuku Muchakucha vs Yakuin Ushio '''Turn 1: Ushio''' * Activates "Upstart Goblin" (Yufuku 4000 → 5000).The officer uses this card to speed through his deck faster; however, we can make Yufuku commically think that he's actually a nice guy just because he increased Yufuku's LP, to make fun of how shallow symbolism/redemption is in YGO duels. * Normal Summons "[[Spectron Ultra-V]]" and activates "Ties of the Brethren", Special Summoning "[[Spectron γ]]" and "[[Spectron X-R]]" from his deck (Ushio 4000 → 3000). * Sets 2 cards. (Ushio's hand: 2) * During the End Phase, "X-R" halves its own ATK (ATK 2000 → 1000). '''Turn 2: Yufuku''' * Normal Summons "[[Pokard "2"]]". * Activates its effect, getting the coin toss right. He gets "[[Pokard "6"]]". * Activates "[[The Dealer]]". He tributes "6" and gets "[[Pokard "4"]]". He also activates the 'fold' effect of "The Dealer", making him unable to attack this turn, but also preventing him from taking damage if his monsters get attacked during the next turn.This reflects how, in Poker, after the dealer deals the cards, a player can fold, making that player "give up" the round and be left out of the game until the next round. '''Turn 3: Ushio''' * Activates "Magic Planter", sending "Scripture of Defense" to the Graveyard and drawing 2 cards. * Activates the effect of "Scripture of Defense", searching for "[[Parapshycological Travel]]". Featured cards Notes